Clone High
Clone High (occasionally referred to in the U.S. as Clone High U.S.A.) is a Canadian–American adult animated sitcom created by Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Bill Lawrence. The comedy centers on a high school populated by the clones of famous historical figures. The show's central cast includes adolescent depictions of Abraham Lincoln, Joan of Arc, Mahatma Gandhi, John F. Kennedy, and Cleopatra. The series also serves as a parody of teen dramas; every episode is introduced as a "very special episode". Lord and Miller first developed the series' concept while at Dartmouth College in the 1990s, later pitching it to executives at American network Fox Broadcasting Company, who ultimately decided to pass on the program. It was later purchased by cable channel MTV, and was produced between 2002–03. The show's design is heavily stylized and its animation style limited, emphasizing humor and story over visuals. The Clone High theme song was written by Tommy Walter and performed by his alternative rock band Abandoned Pools, who also provided much of the series' background music. Clone High first aired in its entirety on Canadian cable network Teletoon between 2002 and 2003, later debuting on MTV. It became embroiled in a controversy regarding its depiction of Gandhi soon afterward, which prompted hundreds in India to mount a hunger strike in response. Shortly after, MTV pulled the series, which had been receiving low ratings. Clone High attracted mixed reviews from television critics upon its premiere, but it has since received critical acclaim and a cult following. Characters *Abe Lincoln (voiced by Will Forte) is a clone of Abraham Lincoln and the main protagonist. He admires his clonefather Abraham Lincoln and feels that he is struggling to live up to him. He is in love with Cleopatra and has a very naïve and awkward personality. Abe doesn't notice that Joan has feelings for him and unintentionally mistreats her by reinterpreting it as a sign of friendship. He later realizes his feelings for her too late. *Joan of Arc (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) is a clone of Joan of Arc and Abe's closest friend and confidante. She is an intelligent, cynical and angsty goth. She loves Abe and hates how he ignores her in order to hook up with Cleopatra. She holds liberal political views, and "somewhat naively supports every special-interest cause."2 In the Season Finale, realizing that JFK loves her for herself, Joan begins a relationship with him. *Gandhi (voiced by Michael McDonald) is a clone of Mahatma Gandhi and Abe's other best friend. He, like Abe, is struggling to live up to his clonefather Mahatma Gandhi. As a result, he reinvents himself as a wild party animal who tries to become popular by being outrageous and practicing finger snaps. In the end he begins a relationship with Marie Curie *JFK (voiced by Chris Miller) is a clone of John F. Kennedy and a handsome, popular, arrogant, and horny jock as well as Abe's on-and-off rival for Cleo's affections. He later develops feelings for Joan and hates how Abe treats her. *Cleopatra Smith (voiced by Christa Miller) is a clone of Cleopatra VII as well as Abe's love interest and later girlfriend. She is a self-absorbed, vain, and often mean-spirited popular cheerleader who is the object of desire for every male in the school, most notably Abe and JFK. She is also known to live with Joan of arc due to Cleopatra's mum and Joan's grandfathers relationship *Principal Scudworth (Dr. Cinnamon J. Scudworth) (voiced by Phil Lord) is the literally "mad" scientist and principal of Clone High, who secretly plans to use the clones as attractions for his hypothetical amusement park, dubbed "Cloney Island," and many of the series' subplots surround him trying to find ways to accelerate his plans. He also hates John Stamos. In his spare time he makes little pirate hats from newspapers, which he collects in a drawer on his desk. *Mr. Lynn Butlertron (voiced by Chris Miller) is Scudworth's Mr. Belvedere-esque sane robotic butler and reluctant sidekick in his stupid schemes. He refers to everyone as "Wesley". *Phil Lord as Genghis Khan *Nicole Sullivan as Marie Curie *Donald Faison as Toots, Wally, X-Stream Bob, Martin Luther King and George Washington Carver *Neil Flynn as Julius Caesar, Buddy Holly, Carl, and Moses, Krabby Kakes, Glenn the Janitor *Andy Dick as Mr. Sheepman, Police Officer and Vincent van Gogh *Murray Miller as Catherine the Great *Judah Miller as Scangrade *Debra Wilson as Harriet Tubman, Eva Perón, Skunky-Poo, Reporter *Sarah Chalke as X-Stream Erin, Marie Antoinette *Zach Braff as X-Stream Mike, Paul Revere *Joe Flaherty as Abe's Foster Dad Episodes Category:Shows Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2002 Category:Clone High Category:Teletoon Category:Shows for Teenagers and Adults Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Cancelled shows